Improbable rencontre
by NemyNet
Summary: Une improbable rencontre qui cache bien des surprises.


Prénom : Jean-Philippe Bertrand.

Taille : Un mètre soixante-dix-neuf.

Cheveux : Blonds, coupés en brosse.

Âge : 33 ans.

Profession : Chirurgien, gynécologue, andrologue.

Particularité : Homophobe.

Mère : Décédée en prison.

Père : Disparu.

Douché et rasé de près, il se regardait dans la glace de la chambre. Blond comme les blés, il portait les cheveux très courts par habitude et convictions. Son visage était tout en douceur et selon les infirmières de son service, il respirait la gentillesse. Son corps avait été sculpté à coup de poids et d'haltères dans une salle de sport à proximité de chez lui. Il examina aussi ses fesses qui étaient l'attraction des filles et, hélas, de plus en plus de pédés.

— JP, pourquoi n'ai-je plus le droit à tes sourires de séducteur ?

— Je t'offre ce que je peux. Laisse-moi cinq minutes d'intimité et nous pourrons partir.

Il s'était habillé avec le choix fait par Veronica. Ce soir, il était de sortie avec sa petite-amie et les _Veroniquettes_. Il l'avait certainement aimée, encore qu'il n'en fût plus persuadé. Il avait apprécié ses courbes, son charisme et surtout son visage lors de la jouissance jusqu'au jour où un autre homme avait été la raison de son orgasme. Il s'était senti blessé, trahi, mais la peur de la laisser seule faisait survivre cette relation.

Depuis un an, il n'arrivait plus à coucher avec elle. Au début, il avait été trop fâché, puis était venue la tristesse et rapidement ce fut son corps qui l'avait lâché il n'avait plus d'érection ou jamais complète. Elle avait accepté de le garder à ses côtés. Il était devenu son _boy_ et devait consentir de la voir baiser avec d'autres types que lui. Elle avait la délicatesse de ne jamais ramener ses proies chez lui.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, à la botte d'une sorcière, d'une vampire ?

Il avait été la fierté de ses parents. Il avait reçu leur enseignement, avait combattu dans la même guerre. Ils, les homos, étaient leurs ennemis, une aberration de la nature. Les actions menées par la communauté de Jean-Philippe étaient multiples et indispensables pour le nettoyage de ce monde.

1 : Ils se devaient de débusquer ces rats, les faire sortir de leur trou et les bafouer.

2 : Ils devaient informer la population normale des dangers de cette vermine, en leur conseillant de les dénoncer et de leur tourner le dos.

3 : L'exécution était aussi une solution, uniquement réservée à un petit nombre d'élus.

Il y avait en plus un quatrième axe dont peu avaient foi : la guérison. Comment une aberration de la nature pouvait-elle espérer être guérie ?

La mère de Jean-Philippe était l'une des élues et grâce à son travail d'infirmière, elle avait causé la mort à de nombreuses reprises. La dernière fut celle de trop. Peu de temps après son incarcération, elle avait était retrouvé une corde de drap enroulée autour du cou. Les autorités avaient classé son décès en suicide, ce qui était impossible. Elle était devenue une martyre et son entourage en éprouvait beaucoup de fierté.

Le père de Jean-Philippe avait fini par partir pour les États-Unis et avait été porté disparu. Il lui avait été confié la direction d'une cellule et il se devait de couper les ponts avec sa famille et ses amis. Jean-Philippe avait alors poursuivi ses études qui lui permettraient en temps voulu d'être un élu.

Quelques années plus tard, il était tombé sur Veronica. Il l'avait adorée, vénérée et continuait à l'aimer malgré lui. Une séparation serait un nouveau signe d'échec et il se le refusait.

*.*.*

Les virées avec toutes ces femmes étaient fatigantes. Il devait conduire ces dames dans un minibus. Il s'occupait d'acquitter les droits d'entrée s'il y en avait, de gérer les vestiaires, commander à boire, jouer au garde du corps et laisser Veronica baiser avec toutes sortes d'hommes.

Tant qu'elle ne s'adonnait pas à _broute minou_, il arrivait à refréner sa colère.

Ils avaient déjà fait trois boites de nuit avant que ces dames décident de rester. Jean-Philippe savait, par expérience, qu'il aurait tout au plus deux heures de répit si la chance était avec lui et si sa belle se trouvait un mâle. Il avait été contraint, le week-end précédent, de débusquer lui-même un partenaire afin de se reposer et d'apprécier sa sortie.

En rentrant dans cette boite de nuit, il avait senti comme une décharge électrique, la musique paraissait irréelle, l'odeur de sueur et de sexe entêtante. Jean-Philippe avait l'intime conviction que ce soir allait marquer un tournant. Mais quoi ?

— JP, j'ai soif ! s'insurgea Veronica.

Ils s'étaient dirigés à deux au bar, mais ils étaient revenus à trois. Veronica avait déjà une touche. Il était brun, les cheveux longs et cent pour cent masculin il transpirait la testostérone. L'étranger s'était assis entre eux deux, ne se concentrant que sur Veronica. Il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, la faisant rire aux éclats. Rapidement, elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, puis sur ses genoux. Elle avait bu la moitié de son verre avant d'échanger sa salive avec lui. L'homme avait sa main gauche sur sa nuque et la droite remontait la jupe. Elle lui avait déjà ouvert son pantalon et le caressait d'une façon outrageante.

— JP, casse-toi.

Il s'était levé pour se glisser vers la sortie. Le dos de sa main tamponné, il s'était aventuré dans la nuit. Il avait commencé à déambuler dans les rues se sachant suivi. On pouvait bien l'attaquer, le voler, le rouer de coups, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Il avait ralenti le pas afin que son agresseur le rattrape. Puis fatigué d'attendre, il s'était retourné. C'était le brun qui le pistait, ne devait-il pas être largement plongé dans sa copine ?

— Vous êtes un rapide ! L'avez-vous au moins contentée ? Je ne désire pas faire les frais de sa frustration.

Il avait souri de toutes ses dents blanches.

_Il est beau_, songea Jean-Philippe.

— Elle ne répondait pas à mes critères, je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard. Et côté satisfaction, je pense que je l'ai laissé dans un état d'attente qui doit être assez douloureux pour elle. Cette fille mérite une leçon, ne croyez-vous pas ?


End file.
